Mischief Managed
by drmmjr0203
Summary: Stacy enlists Elise's help to break up Harry and Ginny. Someone takes notice of Elise. Just two normal girls at Hogwarts trying to find love. Does all go to plan? My first story! Rated M for possible chapters later on.
1. Catching up

Stacy found Elise sitting in the same compartment they always sat in every year on the train to school. Fourth from the back on the left side. It never failed. Elise was reading a Chuck Palahniuk novel when Stacy slid open the door.

"Isn't that mine?" Stacy asked, pointing at the book.

"Uh huh," replied Elise non-chalantly.

A wicked grin quickly grew on Stacy's face and Elise matched it by jumping up and hugging her.

"That's more like it," Stacy said.

"My bad, but I really needed to finish that sentence!"

It had been two months since they had last seen each other, but for them it was as if no time had passed at all. They knew they were destined to be best friends ever since the first day they met. Stacy originally attended Beauxbatons, but moved to Hogwarts in her third year. Elise met her in the Gryffindor common room that first night, stole butterbeers from the kitchen on a dare, and the rest was history.

"Oh, sorry," sad a boy with unruly dark hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "I was just looking for...uh, Neville Longbottom." He seemed awkward at their door.

"I think he's one more back," Stacy informed him.

"Thanks," he replied hastily. He seem to have smiled then left the girls quickly, a breeze following him. Stacy shut the door then and turned to face Elise.

"Jesus, could your face be any redder?" Elise asked.

"Shut up!" Stacy hissed. "He might hear you!" She grabbed Elise's book and began to fan herself with it. The train began to pull away and both the girls sat down.

"You're sweating!" Elise pointed out.

"I know. How are the pits?" Stacy asked as she lifted both arms straight up.

"You're good. Hardly any stains yet." Elise answered with a wink. Stacy playfully pushed her. "So obviously your crush on Mr. Potter has grown over the summer?"

"Obviously. I can't help it. He's just so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess. If you're into emo heroes."

"He has a right to be emo!" Stacy defended.

"Ok, you're right, but still...icky issues," Elise said with a disgusted face.

"Go on then, who's your crush this year?" Stacy demanded trying to change the subject. Elise smirked at her friend.

"Oh no one in particular. I think I'll need to see the who student body before making any definite decisions this year. You know, see who all worked on their, erm, quidditch skills."

"More like quidditch body skills."

"Yeah that too," Elise laughed. The girls fell over in a state of giggles, catching up with each other all the way to Hogwarts.


	2. A little coffee

I do not own Harry Potter or any of that good stuff. Blah blah. Just having fun with them all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy and Elise both clamored for the coffee pot the next morning at breakfast in the great hall. They had spent most of the night before talking and were starting to regret it. Professor McGonagall tossed the half-asleep girls their schedules for the new school year.

"You two better stay awake in my class this morning," she said sternly.

"We will," the girls both replied, yawning. She eyed them for a moment before continuing to pass out the rest of the Gryffindors' schedules.

"Better drink two cups," a handsome red head boy to Elise's left said. Elise smiled.

"Thanks, uh..." she started.

"George," he said.

"Yeah, sorry. I get you and Fred mixed up all the time." Elise explained.

"Can't you tell the difference? I'm obviously the better looking one!" said Fred, suddenly appearing at his brother's side. Elise rolled her eyes as George refilled her cup. He was staring at Elise and consequently spilled quite a bit.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." George apologized.

"It's okay," Elise said as she quickly used a cleaning spell.

"George, we've got to go!" Fred seemed to yell at both of them. Fred got up quickly and punched his brother on the arm, knocking the two out of their trance. Both George and Elise began to blush.

"Right," George said as he stood up. "Things to do...well, see you in class." Elise smiled and nodded. For the first time in about ten minutes she noticed that Stacy was still there, her mouth open in disbelief.

"You do SO have a crush on someone this year!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay, keep it down will you?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"More like the way I was looking at him. Could I have been any more obvious?" Elise was terribly disgusted with herself. She downed the rest of her coffee. "Come on, if we're late McGonagall will turn us into God knows what."

"Honestly George, you've only had a crush on her since she was sorted into Gryffindor. I think it's about time you asked her out." Fred told his twin as they were climbing up the ladder to the Divination classroom. "It being our last year and all."

"I know," said George leaving the ladder to find a big chair in the back of the room. "But I have trouble with that sort of thing. Asking girls out and all. I'm not like you."

"What do you mean? You're exactly like me!" Fred stated. "Besides, if all you do is spill coffee on her again I think she's yours forever. Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"No, I was too busy making an arse out of myself. Why? Did she look mad?"

"George, you git, she likes you." Fred explained. Realization suddenly dawned on George.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" George asked, clearly terrified. Fred let out a low whistle.

"It's a good thing you have me around."

**A/N:**

Hello all. So this is my first story posting on here. Chapter 2. Please review. It might help me out. Thanks!


End file.
